


无题

by Akona



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akona/pseuds/Akona
Summary: 团兵之间，可以有爱情，也可以没有爱情，这种定论由不得我们去决定。但两人相处的这几年中，无论有没有生出爱情，都可以发生以上的所有场景，因为，毋庸置疑，他是他最亲近的人，他是他最信赖的人。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	无题

我喜欢团兵，团兵可以没有轰轰烈烈的追求史，可以没有腻腻歪歪的恋爱日常，可以没有缠缠绵绵的性爱。  
比起甜蜜的告白，我更喜欢看到Erwin把Levi从肮脏的地下世界里拯救出来，予他自由，赐他力量。  
比起美妙的相处时光，我更喜欢看到Levi每天清晨都不厌其烦地解开Erwin系错的皮带再给他正确穿戴好，然后为他挂上金边绿宝石的波洛领带——全军队唯一值钱的东西；不厌其烦地教他单手系纽扣，单手整理东西，左手写字，左手蘸墨。   
比起无休无止的H，我更喜欢看到Levi把熬夜批公文的Erwin从椅子上拽下来丢到唯一的单人床上，自己却窝在办公椅上坐着熟睡。

他们可以没有亲吻，没有情话，享乐对于他们来说从来都很奢侈。但他们可以拥抱，从前Erwin用坚定的臂膀圈住Levi，后来Erwin用坚定的左手搂住Levi，在清晨，在午间，去王都拉赞助回来后，从人间地狱中苟活后。拥抱的时间不长，但足以让两个带领士兵赴死却又总是自己活下来的暴君安下心来。

日子就这么过去，然后终于到了一切计划的终点。自由，人类的反击，新王的崛起……这些频繁的措辞侵蚀两人的灵魂。夺回战前夜，Levi被命令到床上睡觉。  
“你是明天玛利亚之战的关键，必须好好休息。”  
但Levi睡不着，他没办法睡，他绝望地呼气、吸气，沉重的空气向他压来，他要用尽全身力气才能抑制住颤抖。身旁俨然已经熟睡的人，今夜他是世上最温柔的Erwin·Smith，明天他就是世上最无情的，甚至连同自己的生命都可以放在天平上衡量的调查兵团指挥官。Levi侧过身，强迫自己像少女一样遐想。  
我是人类最强，所以除了我自己谁都保护不了。  
他是人类未来，所以有能力哄骗大家去死，然后就得下地狱。

这就是报应。

这就是报应。

他自嘲般勾起嘴角，在肩上搭着的左手带来彻夜的温暖中睡去。

“那么，事不宜迟，就按刚刚说的计划来吧。”  
“……”  
“啊，Erwin，等一下，我忘记说了。”  
“什……？”  
“把左手留下吧。”  
“……”  
“Le……”  
“右脚也，”  
“……”  
“Levi……”  
“果然左脚也要，”  
“还有屁股，和肚子，和肩膀，和脖子，”  
“可以的话，脑袋也，”  
“实在不行，一只耳朵，一只眼睛，手指，牙齿，指甲……一根头发也好……”  
“……”  
“Levi，饶了我吧”  
饶了我吧。①

周围的人都在互相作诀别，Erwin转身最后一次用坚实的左臂拥抱Levi。Levi对他说“再见”，但Erwin对他说“永别了”。他的心跳自胸膛深处隆隆地传来，把承诺传递给Levi：他可以拥有自己身躯的所有部分，唯独心脏，自己已经抢先献给了人类的未来。  
于是Levi将他的遗骸背回艾尔迪亚。

在Levi失去他以后，无数个无眠的长夜中，他总是会看见那个两臂健在的Erwin在房间的任何一个角落做着生前做过的事，Levi会直直扑上去。第二天Hange也不会过问，为何Levi的额头总是会有新的擦伤。②

团兵之间，可以有爱情，也可以没有爱情，这种定论由不得我们去决定。但两人相处的这几年中，无论有没有生出爱情，都可以发生以上的所有场景，因为，毋庸置疑，他是他最亲近的人，他是他最信赖的人。

**Author's Note:**

> ①化用了微博用户@自来水水水水 于8月20日发布在团兵超话的无授权自翻条漫文本部分，已授权。  
> ②化用了微博用户@gumgumko_钢钢子吧 于8月21日转发的微博附评论“在利威尔失去他以后 无数个长眠的夜晚梦境中 他总是会梦见那个两臂健在的埃尔文矗立在兵团大门门口 利威尔想他 念他 直直地扑了上去 第二天韩吉也没有过问 为何利威尔额头徒增了新的擦伤 就此闭口不谈”，暂未得到授权，最新结果会放在comment。


End file.
